


hair

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: matsuoka siblings doing each other's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> because you can never have enough of these two.

"Stop fidgeting."

Gou whips her head around to glare at her brother, regretting it instantly as she feels the sting of her hair being yanked. “ _You_ stop making knots in my hair, and maybe I will!” she grumbles.

Rin rolls his eyes. “Shut up, it’s been a while since I did this.”

Gou grumbles a bit more as she turns her head forward again. Rin hears her say something about him, and so he yanks on her hair again, just to annoy her. He _is_ her big brother, after all.

"Can’t you stop with the games and just finish braiding my hair?" Gou sighs at him, exasperated.

Rin gives her half-done braid another yank just for good measure, laughing because he can _feel_ Gou silently fuming. Before she can turn around again and get him back, he says, “Okay, okay, I’m done with the pulling, I swear.”

"You better be," Gou growls.

Pushing the limits as he’s always done, Rin yanks her hair yet again. However, this time Gou loses her temper and pulls her hair out of his grasp to face him, fuming and brandishing a hairbrush.

Needless to say, Rin learns never to mess with her again. At least not when potential weapons are around.


End file.
